Game Rules
This page is intended to be a source of rules for hockey that specifically apply/affect the scorekeeper. NOTE: Most Leagues with 15 minute periods now use 2:00, 5:00 and 10:00 penalties, see rules changes below. NOTE Multiple rule changes for 2018-2019 season. Please check tables below Changed Peanlty Times: *New England Premier Hockey League *Eastern Minor Hockey League *Eastern Junior Elite Prospects League (new league) *Eastern Hockey Federation (assumed) *Elite 9 Hockey League *Boston Hockey League *New England Girls Hockey League (assumed) Other Rule Changes: *NFHS High School: Player no longer has to serve full penalty time if their team is scored upon while shorthanded. They are allowed out of the box just like in USA Hockey or NCAA rules now. Common Times These are some common times for games. Most games have a 3:00 warm up. Period times are generally listed on your sign-in sheet/paysheet under the period column. However, there are cases where games that (for example) have 17:00 run time periods may show up as 12:00. The times on the sign-in sheets are based on the payrate for that game, and are not always correct. If the periods are 12:00 long (60 min ice sheet) minor penalties are generally 1:30 If the periods are 15:00 long or longer, minor penalties are generally 2:00 (with a couple of exceptions, see table below). Specific Times for League Games NOTE: You can identify the league that your game is for by hovering your cursor over your game assignment and reading the pop-up text.'' If you see a team name instead of a league name'', check further down the page here. If you see a tournament/event name, please consult those sections farther down the page. Leagues a * indicates that the scoresheet is supplied by the home team, not the front office, and the type may vary NEGHL ** note: The NEGHL used to allow 1:30 here since Massachusetts Hockey allowed it. However, Massachusetts hockey changed their rules to only allow 2:00 penalties, brining the rules into line with other states. Links to full league rules: Valley Hockey League New England Girls Hockey League Boston Hockey League Elite 9 Hockey League Eastern Hockey Federation (out of date penalty times at this link) Eastern Minor Hockey League Massachusetts Interscholastic Athletic Association (High School) New England Premier Hockey League Tri State Mite Hockey League Eastern Junior Elite Prospects League (procedures ) Home Teams If you see one of the following home teams listed on your assignments, instead of a league name, here is the league that they're associated with: Junior Railers ** Note: The Junior Railers organization also has teams in the Valley Hockey League. Games labeled "Valley Hockey League" are Valley Hockey League games. Games Labled "Worcester Jr Railers" are Boston Hockey League or Elite 9 games. Tournaments/Showcases/Special Events Tournaments will have their own set of rules and procedures. Often tournaments will have their own special tables in the front entryway or upstairs in front of rink 1. Also, tournaments will often post a rules sheet in the scorekeepers booths as well. Tournaments can have their own scoresheets, so you'll have to pick them up from the tournament table instead of the front office. Check to see if the tournament has an online site or information brochure linked from www.nes.com under the tournaments section, if there is one, they will often post tournament rules on their site/PDF. NOTE: For all tournamnets organized and run by NESC, rules sheets are available at the tournament table. For images of previous tournaments' rules/procedures, go here. Other Rules The most confusing rules for scorekeepers to learn are generally rules related to penalties. Here are some not-so-common penalty situations that may confuse you. As always, if you have questions during a game, ask the referee. Matching Penalties Matching penalties are when two penalties are assigned to players from the opposing teams at the same time. For example, one player from the home team gets a trip called, while a player from the guest team gets a slash called. In this situation, the game continues at 5-on-5 play, with neither team being shorthanded. In this case you DO NOT put the penalties up on the scoreboard. Instead, calculate what time they're supposed to get out (if a minor, 1:30 or 2:00) and let the players know. The players exit the penalty box on the''' first stoppage of play''' AFTER their penalty stops. Matching major penalties, while rare, are possible. The same rules apply except the penalty length is the length of a major penalty for the league or tournament. NOTE: In some high level junior tournaments that use NCAA rules, matching minor penalties result in 4-on-4 play instead. Pay close attention to the referee and the resulting on-ice strength for each team. If the penalty situation is 4-on-4, both penalties go on the clock. The players do not have to wait for a whistle, and may go straight on to the ice when their penalty expires. Power Play Goals A common situation in hockey is when a goal is scored on a team's power play. According to hockey rules, if the team with the advantage scores, then the shorthanded team gets one player back. The referee will skate over and tell you the goal scorers, and now you are responsible for writing this down, adding the goal to the scoreboard, marking the penalty end on the sheet, and taking the penalty off of the board. This can be a bit stressful to do before play starts again. So here's a few pointers: *Remember that the time the goal was scored is the same time that the player left the penalty box. When you write the score-time down, just use that time for both purposes. *It's more important to get the goal up on the board. If play starts and the penalty is still on the board that's OK. The scoreboard controller lets you remove penalties while the clock is running, so just do it when you get a chance. NOTES: *This rule applies ONLY IF the team that scores has an advantage. If play is 5-on-5 or 4-on-4, NOBODY leaves the box. This means that matching penalties do not go out, as well as a player with a misconduct (more on that later). *This rule ONLY applies to minor penalties. Not major penalties or misconducts (except minor in a minor+misconduct). *If there is more than one minor penalty '''at the time of the goal, the penalty with the LEAST amount of time on the clock is terminated. If there are two penalties with the same amount of time remaining, the team gets to choose which player gets released. Misconduct Penalties Misconduct penalties are the most confusing penalties in the game of hockey. Here is some info about misconducts: *Unlike Major or Minor penalties, '''Misconduct penalties alone do not result in a team being short handed. *The penalty times for misconduct penalties vary drastically by league. Generally the referee will be able tell you what the rule is for the league your playing for. Also, the table above has some misconduct times for leagues I know the rules for. NOTE Just like matching penalties, the player does not leave until the stoppage of play AFTER the penalty ends. *When a misconduct penalty is assigned, it's often a misconduct added on to another penalty. This is THE MOST confusing part of misconducts. What this means is: **When a misconduct + minor (or major) is assigned, TWO PLAYERS will enter the penalty box. This is because one player has to serve the minor penalty that the other player committed. This means that: **When a misconduct + minor (or major) is assigned, put up a only the standard penalty for that team (minor or major). This is for the player SERVING the penalty that the other player committed. DO NOT put the misconduct on the scoreboard. This means that: **When a misconduct + minor (or major) is assigned, a team is short-handed for the length of the minor (or major) penalty ONLY. The rest of the time is 5 on 5 play. **On the scoresheet, write two penalties. One for the misconduct (write: misconduct) and the other for the penalty (example: boarding). Often, scoresheets will have two boxes for player numbers, one that says "No." and the other that says "Serv". For the first penalty line (the minor penalty, boarding) write the player who committed the penalty under "No" and the player serving the minor penalty under "Serv." On the second line, write "Misconduct" for the penalty, and write the offending player's number under both "No" and "Serv" **Calculate when the actual misconduct player gets out. Be sure to tell the player. **In the case of a minor or major plus a misconduct, the misconduct time STARTS when the minor or major penalty ENDS. This includes if the minor is terminated early because of a powerplay goal (misconduct time would start from the time of the goal). **If a power play goal happens WHILE the MINOR penalty is going on, the player serving the minor gets to leave. Misconduct penalties do not terminate from goals, because they do not cause the team to be shorthanded. **Additional note: some penalties like boarding are always a misconduct under USA HOCKEY rules, but not always under NCAA rules. Here is an example of how a standard misconduct penalty is filled out on a scoresheet, with player 71 being assesed a boarding + misconduct, and player 10 serving the boarding minor: For more examples and information on how to complete a scoresheet, head on over to Filling out a scoresheet Game Misconducts (under USA Hockey Rules-regular season) Not to be confused with a regular misconduct, game misconducts are when players are ejected from the game. The player must leave the ice and is not permitted back on the ice at all during the remainder of the game. In addition, under USA Hockey Rules, that player is not allowed to play in that team's next game. Whenever a player is ejected, it's a good idea to write their number down, since after they leave the ice, you can't get their number Game Misconducts are often accompanied by a Major penalty. Another player must serve the Major Penalty in a similar fasion that another player serves the minor in a minor + misconduct penalty (see section above). When writing a Game Misconduct penalty, write the accompanying penalty first (if there is any) in the penalty section on the scoresheet. In the line underneath, write out the Game Misconduct penalty, including the player ejected and the time it occured. IN ADDITION: When a Game Misconduct penalty happens, note the event in the "Notes" or "Comments" area of the scoresheet. Include the team name, the player ejected, and the reason. Example: "Number 15 team name Game Misconduct for major hit from behind at 6:15 per. 3" If the referees need to add any of their own comments they can do so right after your statement in the comments section. The comment ensures that the league or tournament easily identifies the event, and takes necessary action (this often includes excluding the player from their next game). Note that referees must file an official report for a game misconduct penalty. If they ask you for a copy of the scoresheet, ask at the front desk for a copy to be made using the copy machine. Alternatively, the referee may just want to take a picture of the scoresheet using their phone. Game Disqualifications (NCAA/NFHS Rules) Under NCAA or NFHS rules, Game Disqualifications (often referred to as a "Game DQ") serve the same purpose as a Game Misconduct under USA Hockey Rules. The player is ejected from the current game and may not play in their next game. Follow the same proceudres as a USA Hockey Game Miscondcut for Game Disqualifications Game Misconducts (NCAA/NFHS Rules) Under NCAA or NFHS rules, a Game Misconduct is a player ejection and suspension for the rest of that game ONLY. The player is still allowed to play in their next game. You may follow the same procedures as a USA Hockey Game Misconduct, however keep in mind that the suspension is for the rest of the game only (in case any coach or player asks). Mercy Rules/Run Time Some leagues and tournaments have what is sometimes called a mercy rule. This takes affect if a team is completely beating up (figuratively) the other team towards the end of the game. Often, this takes effect when the goal different becomes greater than 6 or 7. If the rule takes affect the game becomes RUN TIME. You are told not to stop the clock, even if play stops. The only time the clock stops is if: #There is a player injury #The goal difference falls below the criteria for running time. #There is some other delay/rink issue When your game is under the mercy rule, you do not show any score on the board higher than the maximum score. For example, say the game score is 0 to 6, and the team scores again, making the score 0 to 7. Write the goal down on the score sheet, but DON'T put it up on the scoreboard. Then, let's say the score becomes 1 to 7. You may change the score on the board, adding one to BOTH teams, to show 1 to 7. Then, if it becomes 1 to 8, LEAVE the board at 1 to 7. If it becomes 1 to 9, it's still at 1 to 7. If it becomes 2 to 9, leave the board at 2 to 8, again only adding ONE to both teams. It's important to note in most cases, that penalties are STILL stop time, even while the game is run time. Use the PENALTY TIMERS and PENALTY TIMERS buttons to do this. See operating the scoreboard for more info. NOTE: If an event rules sheet explicitly states that penalties are to be running time when the game is in running time, use PENALTY TIMERS while putting up the penalty. After play starts, press PENALTY TIMERS and let the penalty run keep running, even if play stops. If the game falls below the run time amount, the game comes out of run time and normal policies resume (unless explicitly stated on a tournament rule sheet). Recommended Reading This document , published by the Dane County Hockey Officials Association, provides a great overview of the different types of penalties in hockey, as well as providing details on penalty expiration guidelines for all sorts of penalty situations, ranging from basic penalties to very complex penalty scenarios. Once again, I take no credit for the hard work put into this document, however it has helped me gain a better understanding of penalties in hockey and what to do in certain situations.